1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid capacitor, and more particularly, to a solid capacitor that can improve moisture resistance using an anode lead wire exposed on the outside of a case to prevent moisture penetration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a solid capacitor is an electronic component that accumulates electricity or interrupts a direct current and passes an alternating current. Since an element within a solid capacitor is generally formed of tantalum, a solid capacitor is referred to as a tantalum capacitor.
This solid chip capacitor is broadly utilized in circuits with poor frequency characteristics. Also, the solid chip capacitor is generally used for noise reduction in mobile communications terminals.
This solid capacitor is provided as a surface mount chip so as to be used in miniaturized electronic devices, and includes a capacitor device, an anode lead frame coupled with the anode lead wire of the capacitor device, and a cathode lead frame connecting to the capacitor device through a conductive adhesive.
Recently, research into solid capacitors has been undertaken for the purpose of miniaturization and high performance. To this end, the capacitance of a capacitor device within a case has been increased, and the length of the anode lead wire of the capacitor device has been reduced.
Therefore, a capacitor device of a solid capacitor having an anode lead wire having a small length and exposed on the outside of the case is prone to moisture penetration, which leads to a deterioration in product quality.